


Quietus

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier





	Quietus

It was the silences Blake loved the best. The moments when Avon would press against him, head nestled against Blake's shoulder. He would stroke Avon's arm, rub his cheek along Avon's hair. The only sound would be their breathing.

There was no tomorrow in the silences. No bitter words, no ending. There was only running his hand over Avon's jaw and feeling the stubble scrape his palm. Only Avon's lips moving over the skin of his wrist, flicking a tongue against his pulse.

There was only the faint hint of sandalwood from the oil he used to ready Avon's body.

In the silences each action was a conversation. His hands sliding up Avon's parted thighs, reaching out to rub a thumb over the wet tip of Avon's cock. Avon's hips lifting up before falling back. No threats of abandonment, no bitter laughter. Only, I need you, I want you, in the flex of Avon's fingers and the gentle suckle of his own mouth.

Sometimes he would have to stifle Avon's attempts at shattering the silence--the lips parting, shaping a moan or his name. He would press hard with his mouth until the moan was expelled or his name dissolved before the force of his kiss.

Then there was only the movement of their bodies, skin slithering against skin, sheets crumpling, wrinkling. Only silence punctuated by their breath and the creak of the bed. He would lick the hollows of Avon's eyes, press his lips to Avon's temple, taste the skin of the cheekbone.

It was the silences he loved. The silences when Avon would mouth the things he wished to say against Blake's shoulder or his stomach. Each word nonexistent but understood nonetheless. They were words Blake would never repeat, would never ask Avon to say aloud.

In silence it was safe. In silence, they were.


End file.
